An Róiseacha Phóirfheaoir ‘gus Geoirm
An Róiseacha Phóirfheaoir ‘gus Geoirm (Astrallic for: The Purple and Blue Roses) (pronunciation: ˈrɶ̃:ʃxə ˈfɔ:rgʌʃˌgɔrm) is an Astrallic folk song from the Earldom of Rockall in the Seafaring Confederation. Text in Astrallic :‘S meaidh t-seoi ‘gus is theuidh eainea :An t-eauinghthéachde na chefhneoire uabhiain :Le shliabheoigh, l’fhaireoiseaoigh ‘gus an mhóirgh :Á reúistreach thú h-ó mhí :An dheuirr, an greaioagh ‘gus an bheaid :Leauidh ghueaidh ag bpái meauidh cháis :Leauidh éaoileauis ’s meauidh áith t-sé h-érfhbhiannacht :‘Gus is le gheoibháithgh t-sé ghruaigh is :‘S mo mhéaidhuilla le thuigh in an uairr :bPreaidh ’s meaidh ina léaibh a’ théaich :Phreaidh ’s meaidh in an chraoinnean áirdhagh :’S mo léauinbhealleteachd ualleacht á theigh :An bhleaoidha phóirfheaoir, cheaoich ‘gus gheoirm :bPreaidh leauidh bhluaidh ina ghuaingheainn :Dh’uireaiséach theoinn ’s leauidh t-sliubheadh :‘S leauidh l’áingheaingh ó dhuifheabh tho shleibhan :’S mo t-seoi h-eaoith thúibh uignéachis :Preaidh ’s theaigh ní ag mo t-sliuos :’S cháirea ‘gus théuilleacha liamm :Ach ’s leauidh ní bhuith bheill thú :’S leauidh ní tho cheauinneseteachd :Néuibh tho cheoimhleacht aghairr aghiam :’S mo léaibh fhuaoir ‘gus ghuauigh :Dh’uireaiséach le thuigh i mho bhreaigha :‘S meaidh le gheoibháithgh ’s mheauidh l’an éaireoigh :Am an uairreoigh nan iár béauifhdheachdea :Meaoirdhruibheoigh ar ár bheaisean :Á cheauinreachealteach ár ngháiriaidh :Léauinbhealleoigh chleaoit ‘gus fhéoibhfhreadh :Á chuairreaigh in an eóilgáirdh :’S mo deaoighdheal eoigh ‘gus bheauin :Ach ’s meauidh ch’ghéaoifheat l’ár ngháiriaidh :Ach ’s iol meaidh meairuibh riothe :Mí th’éaisuaich ’s th’ínaich reaidh :Ó ghueaidh an bleaoidhan ‘gus an craoinnean :An reauigheabhan ó mho bhéaidh :’S mo h-am bhuith le thuigh :Gheauighdh phreaidh ’s m’í an ghiaur :Mú cuimhneaigh a ’s bheauidh mheaidh :Preadh ’s meaidh ní t-seoi ’s meaidh neaoibh le thuigh :Ó hAlana bpreaidh ’s an uairr seoi :‘Gus is theaigh le mho bhéaidh :Phreaidh ’s meaidh l’fheaiseoibh in an dheair :Bheill ’s mílteanna mú reaighleauinnich :L’an chueirreadhtheachd i tho chluaist :Dh’an ár léauinbhealle léauinbhealla t-seoi :L’an cheauinneseteachd nan greaioagh ó thú :‘S mo ngháiriaidh le thuigh :Ach Alana, éaoileauis riomh t-seaoi :’S mo ní gheaidheaoill ag tho t-sliuos :N’i ghléaoinannan n’i mhóiran :‘S mo láimh in an uairr i thú :Preaidh ghléaoinna ‘gus craoinnean :Ó’r bhéaidha ’s dheaifheaichdh t-s’áirdhagh :Neauiseach dh’éaireoigh bhluaidh neaoibh :An róiseacha phóirfheaoir ‘gus geoirm Text in English :I am here and you are there :An ocean’s width apart :With mountains, forests and the sea :Blocking you from me :Water, the sun and the world :They look at what we try :They know that we are craving it :And hope that it will be :My thoughts are with you all the time :When I’m in bed at home :When I sit in the high tree :Where my childhood always was :The flowers purple, red and blue :When they flower in the spring :With your absence they are grey :They need your colours to grow :I am here so very lonely :When you’re not by my side :There are friends and family with me :But they aren’t ever like you :They’re not your warmth :Or your body close to mine :My bed is cold and empty :Without you in my arms :I hope that we’ll be together :For our lifetimes :With rings on our fingers :Representing our love :With children cute and lovely :Playing in the backyard :We’ll become old and weak :But richer with our love :But if I die before you :I want you to be free :To see the flowers and the trees :The tears from my grave :I am forever with you :Even when I’m in the sky :Remember me as who I am :When I’m gone I’m still with you :Oh Alana, when the time is there :And you sit by my grave :When I lie dead in the earth :As thousands have preceded me :With the laughter in our ears :Of our children’s children there :With the warmth of the sun on you :My love will be with you :But Alana, know that before that :I won’t leave your side :Not in the glens, not in the seas :My hand is always in yours :When the glens and the trees :Over our graves have grown so high :Next to each other flower still :The blue and the purple rose Category:Folk songs of Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation